Guitar stands are used to support a guitar when it is not being played or stored in a case. However, it is quite typical, when a guitar stand is not easily available, to see a performer lean a guitar against a wall, table, or chair. This can often result in the guitar falling over and being damaged. Often times, carrying the most common types of guitar stands to a performance requires carrying the guitar in its case with one hand and carrying the guitar stand with the other hand. This is inconvenient, and it may be difficult for the performer to even open and pass through a door without having to set the guitar and/or the stand down.
In a typical guitar case 100 and as shown in FIGS. 1-3, there is a space 104 that is in front of the neck support 102 and under the headstock of the guitar when it is stored in the case 100. This space 104 commonly measures approximately 9″×5″×2″. A portion of this space 104 is taken up by the headstock of the guitar when it is stored in the case 100, with the space 104 allowing clearance for the tuning keys during storage or transport of the guitar. While current guitar stands would not fit under the headstock of the guitar within this space 104, it would be desirable to provide a guitar stand that could fit in this space 104 under the headstock of a guitar, or perhaps in the accessory compartment, without causing harm to the guitar during storage and transport. Of course, such a guitar stand must also provide stable support for the guitar during use.